<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roles Reversed by cherries_n_rocknroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509285">Roles Reversed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_n_rocknroll/pseuds/cherries_n_rocknroll'>cherries_n_rocknroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_n_rocknroll/pseuds/cherries_n_rocknroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After you keep telling roger how much you love having him inside you, or feeling ‘full’ as you like to say it, he starts thinking if he could also get that feeling. Soon he lands on an idea. He’d thought about it a few times before, however, he’d never actually tried it. Something always held him back. Until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roles Reversed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally posted this on my Tumblr but I thought I'd add it here too. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and if you have any thoughts, please consider leaving a comment, I love the read your reactions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and roger have been together for a pretty long time now and when he first brings it up you get quite excited. He was sort of turning around the whole thing at first, scared to actually verbalize it. But you got what he mean and just started him with the biggest grin on your face, obviously excited about the whole idea.  </p><p>A few days later you’re at a shop, feeling very pumped, but also a little scared. You were both desperately hoping that Roger wouldn’t get recognized. </p><p>At the end of the day, you manage to make a choice and you go home with a little starter pack you put together. Which contained a harness, a bright pink dildo, and a shitload of lube and some other necessities the shop lady recommended to you.</p><p>A few days go by, allowing roger to let the idea sink in. He tries to mentally prepare himself by walking to the drawer a few times to look at the strap, well, the box. Every time he does so he feels warmth rushing through his spine and to his crotch. He’s excited but also a little scared of how it will feel. He’d heard about it, and of course, he’d tried to finger himself before, but this was next level.</p><p>One evening below bed you walk in on him staring at the box in the drawer and you come to stand behind him, pressing your nose into his back.</p><p>“You think you’re ready for it honey?”</p><p>Roger hums at your touch and he keeps staring down.</p><p>“It’s such a weird thought.” He points at the strap. “That’s going in my bum.”</p><p>You chuckle and wrap your hands around his waist. “Only when you’re ready Rog.”</p><p>“I’m not. Not yet. Almost.”</p><p>You kiss his back and hug him tighter “That’s okay.”</p><p>“Maybe we can take it out of the packaging though.” He rambles suddenly. “I’d like to touch it.”</p><p>“We can do that.”</p><p>You smile and quickly walk away to get a small knife. When you get back roger has the box and the little bag with the harness in his hands. You take it from him and use the knife to carefully cut open the bits of tape on the box and opening it and taking the toy out.</p><p>“Look how cute it is.” You smirk as you hold it in your hand. “Matches your old converse well doesn’t it?”</p><p>Roger puffs out his cheeks as he gazes at the strap and then at you. “It looks so big all of a sudden.” he frowns.</p><p>“Rog, I dunno if it helps, but your dick is definitely bigger and I survived- you know,” you say with a nervous giggle.</p><p>It seems to make him relax a little and after a moment you speak up again.</p><p>“You wanna touch it now?” you ask and Roger nods.</p><p>“Here you have my fake dick. Please handle with caution.” You giggle as you hand it to him, making him chuckle.</p><p>“It feels quite soft.” He says as he lets his hands glide over the silicone and then squishes and bends it gently. “And it’s squishy and flexible.”</p><p>“Not that intimidating right?” You bring your hand up to cup his face and he nods again. “Kinda similar to your own equipment.” You joke.</p><p>Roger chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re not making it better love.”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just trying my best.”</p><p>Then he hugs you into his chest, giving the top of your head a kiss. “I love you,” he whispers.</p><p>After that, you put everything back and go to bed. You snuggle up into him and gently stroke your hand over his chest as you both doze off.</p><p>One night when you’re straddling Roger, kissing him with much passion when he suddenly pulls away and mumbles that he’s ready. So you gently grab his hand to drag him upstairs and to the bathroom. “See you in a bit.” You say after you’ve given him a kiss, leaving him alone in there.</p><p>As Roger is in the bathroom you put on a cute set and light up some candles before putting on the strap. You struggle a bit at first but eventually get it right. Then you take a look in the mirror and wrap your hand around the dildo. It feels weird and new, but certainly not bad. It feels empowering in a way and it makes you smile at yourself in the mirror with grittiness.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been this clean,” Roger says as he walks into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his soft tummy.</p><p>You flash him a big smile as you walk towards him. “Good.” You say as you smirk at him and hold the strap in your hand again. “Now, what do you think?”</p><p>“It’s… new.”</p><p>You take a step forward and stroke a hand over his arm. “You sure you’re ready? You’re a little quiet.”</p><p>“Yes, sorry. It’s just, ‘m nervous. But I’m ready,” He nods his head. “I can feel it. And I’ve done everything the shop lady told me to do, so I should be fine.” He says, nervousness detectable in his voice.</p><p>To try and calm him down you lean in, feeling a bit weird with the strap between you two. You soothingly cup his face and give him a gentle kiss.</p><p>“Maybe I should’ve put it on later.” You chuckle against his lips.</p><p>Then Roger who pulls you closer and you awkwardly try to turn your hips a little so you don’t poke him with the strap.</p><p>Nevertheless, it quickly turns into a more heated make-out session as your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. You sigh deeply and whisper sweet words to him before you walk him backwards against the bed and make him lay back on the mattress.</p><p>You swiftly get on top of Roger, kissing him deeply as your hands run through his hair and over his chest. “I love you so much, you beautiful man.” You mumble as you kiss down his jaw and neck and Roger smiles up at the ceiling, enjoying your gentle touches as he rests his hands on your waist.</p><p>Then he looks down at you. “I’m ready.” He mutters. You nod and pull away to grab the lube and he follows your every move. When you look at him again you notice how his eyes look even more doll-like than normal. They’re dark and completely blown out. It makes you feel giddy with excitement.</p><p>When you squirt the lube onto the strap and spread it out you notice roger staring. He has his lip captured between his teeth as he looks at your hand moving up and down the strap, completely mesmerized by it. And when he meets your eyes again he seems surprised by his own reaction.</p><p>“Do you like it?” You ask as a grin lights up your face.</p><p>“I- Uh it- it looks pretty hot.” He says stutters. “What position do you want me in?”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I- I think this is good.” He says as he nods his head and lays further back on the bed.</p><p>You move with him and make roger spread his legs. His breath is already speeding up and you try to calm him down with soft and gentle touches.</p><p>“You ready?” you ask.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Then you lube up your fingers and move them down to his ass while the other strokes over his chest to keep him relaxed.</p><p>“Gonna use my fingers first okay?”</p><p>“I already prepped in the bathroom.” He says.</p><p>“Well, then it shouldn’t take long before we can use this guy.” You chuckle while glancing down at the strap.</p><p>Roger smiles sheepishly and keeps his eyes on you as you bring your lubricated finger down. He gulps and tries his best to keep his eyes on you as you begin to ease a finger into him. Roger bites back a moan and breathes quickly as your finger slides in.</p><p>“Think you can already take a second one?”</p><p>Roger nods once again and whimpers softly as you retract your finger only to reenter him with two. You gently scissor your fingers inside him, making him bite his lip.</p><p>“Please, I’m ready.” He says as he looks at you with his big doe-eyes.</p><p>You smile and nod at him.</p><p>The air in the room feels thick with anticipation and you feel your heart rate increasing quickly as you lube up the toy and rogers puckered hole.</p><p>Oh god, it’s really happening. You shouldn’t be this nervous, but you’ve never done this before and you don’t want to hurt Roger or make him uncomfortable. So you just do what you think is right and hope for the best.</p><p>You take a deep breath and look at Roger before you grab the shaft of the toy and guide it down to press against his entrance. In a flash, you see some panic in his eyes, but it quickly fades when you give him a soothing smile.</p><p>Then you bring your focus back down. With full concentration, you push in a little which makes roger whimper and tense up. So you try your best to calm him down.</p><p>“It’s okay Rog. Just try to relax for me yeah?”</p><p>When he loosens up a bit you push his thighs further apart and slowly sink a little deeper, keeping a close eye on his face.</p><p>“How’s it feel?” you ask.</p><p>“a little odd, but good," he says with a dreamy expression on his face. "Please continue."</p><p>At a steady pace, you sink further into him, checking his expression every few seconds. Soft whimpers and moans fall from his lips as you sink deeper and deeper with every breath till the toy is almost fully buried inside him. He glances at you and then at the ceiling as he takes quick breaths high his chest. You’re a little worried because he just stays like that for a good minute.</p><p>But then he suddenly starts talking again. “Fuck this- feels like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” He says, voice sounding a little strangled. “I- I think I get you now. F-feel so full. It’s- fuck. Incredible.”</p><p>A smile lights up your face as he says that and suddenly you feel all tension fall off of you. Then you softly stroke a hand over his face. “So you like it?”</p><p>“I- I think so, yeah.” He says as he tries to stabilize his breath. “You- you can move now,” he adds before he hesitantly moves a hand down to stroke himself.</p><p>Slowly, you pull out and lean forward to kiss him as you push back in, making Roger’s mouth fall open to let out a moan.</p><p>You soon find out you aren’t as fit as you hoped you were. Turns out, thrusting like this isn’t that easy after all. Your stomach muscles are aching a little, causing you to shake a bit, but you do your best to keep it steady. Eventually, you start to get the hang of it and begin to experiment a little with your thrusts as you keep a close eye on the sounds and faces Roger makes.</p><p>Then all of a sudden a loud moan, close to a scream leaves his mouth. “That’s it. That’s it!” he says as his eyes go wide.</p><p>“What? Are you okay?” You blurt out, worried you did something wrong.</p><p>“I think you just hit the um- What's it called again? P- something.” </p><p>"Prostate?"</p><p>"Yeah," he says, excitement in his voice as he brings a hand to your cheek. “It’s all good.”</p><p>“Oh, I- uh. Let me try it again.” You say before doing your best to repeat the movement from moments ago. “Like this?” you ask but Roger frowns and shakes his head.</p><p>You’re not gonna give up so easily though. You keep trying and eventually get it right. It’s a very particular roll down and up with your hips that makes the toy move inside him just so that it brushes the spot perfectly. It makes Roger into an absolute mess.</p><p>“This feels… so much better than I could’ve ever… imagined.” He says between breaths. “Holy fuck.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long before he’s a panting mess underneath you. This all doesn’t do much for you physically, but psychology it’s amazing. There’s something about seeing Roger like this, vulnerable and completely at your mercy that hits all your buttons.</p><p>You’re on your elbows so you can stay close to him, giving his face little pecks every now and then. You just try your best to make it enjoyable for him and it seems to be working. His eyes are on you as much as he can, gaze dreamy and pupils completely dilated. He looks perfect, absolutely perfect. Even more so when he closes his eyes and moans loudly, completely letting himself go and enjoy the new sensations.</p><p>You keep going like that, kissing him and thrusting slowly while he strokes himself lazily.</p><p>Then he moves both hands to the small of your back and lower. He looks at you and when you thrust into him again he pushes against your ass to make you go even deeper. His eyes roll into the back of his head as a drawn-out moan leaves his mouth.</p><p>It almost scares you how different his behavior is right now. Usually, you’re the one moaning loudly, begging Roger to go deeper. This was completely different. Good different though.</p><p>“Can we maybe switch positions?” You say, voice breathy as you thrust.</p><p>“Will you fuck me from behind?” he says, way to excitedly, making you grin.</p><p>You pull out and switch positions, adding a bit more lube again for comfort.</p><p>“C-can you spank me?” he suddenly asks.</p><p>So you give him a gentle smack to test the waters and he whimpers softly.</p><p>“Harder, just fucking handle me,” he says and you give him a much stronger smack, making him jolt forward with a whiny moan. And you give another one, and another till he pushes his face into the mattress.</p><p>“Hmm, you want me to call you a slut too? Tell you how pretty you look with your ass in the air?”</p><p>“P-please,” He whimpers.</p><p>“Well then, your ass is looking very cute like this Rogie. It’s already a little rosy,” you say as you sit behind him and stroke a hand over his lower back to soothe him. “Gonna fuck you now like the slut you are. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>“Hmm yeah.”</p><p>Then you grab the toy and guide it back in and immediately you seem to hit the right spot. “Oh god oh god - fuuuck!” he moans as you enter him. “Start moving, please.” He babbles. “Just fucking pound me. Please.”</p><p>A bit hesitantly you grab his hips and begin to thrust, but you quickly pick up the pace like he asked till the sound of skin slapping together echoes through the room.</p><p>“Ah, ah, oh, fuck, no. Wait, no. Go slower.” He yelps and of course you listen.</p><p>Eventually, you start thrusting a little harder again and this time he seems to enjoy it. He’s moaning and whimpering into the pillow, the way you usually do when he fucks you from behind. It’s an odd experience.</p><p>After a few minutes of controlled thrusting, Roger wraps his hand around his cock and starts stroking himself lazily while you fuck him and it doesn’t take long before he’s balancing on the edge of cumming.</p><p>“Oh fuck I’m almost there.” he whimpers and you quickly hand him a towel to minimize the damage before you increase your pace to try and make him tip over the edge.</p><p>“Cum for me Rogie.” You say in a soft commanding voice. “Be my good boy.”</p><p>And then he does. His body jerks as a series of moans and curses fall from his lips. He cums all over the towel and then lets himself fall to the side with a deep sigh.</p><p>You get rid of the strap and push the towel to the side before laying next to him and reaching for his hand.</p><p>“How was that baby?” You say as you smile at him.</p><p>He seems completely gone, his eyes look hazy as he looks at you and, a soft smile on his face. "Out of this world.“ He whispers as he entangles his fingers with yours and pulls you into a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>